


His Voice

by peachkissy



Category: MY FANDOM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkissy/pseuds/peachkissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a birthday gift for a crossover ship that happened in an roleplay. Don't think too much about it, it's just for a single person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

During the moments spent together with Hazama, time and time again have I discovered that between us we have many similarities. Manipulation, cruelty and a kind man’s act were only a few I harbored that appeared within him. His talents were measurable to mine, yet our end goals as different as day and night. Whilst he enjoyed the thought of control and domination and watch those burn by his own hands, my interests directed itself to experimentation and the beauty of a new world. However, while both our intentions and personalities did not entirely blend together, there was one thing that was a certainty, as clear as day and night: hatred was the emotion that drove us to work together for so long and so perfectly well.

I adjusted my eyes to the dimly lit scenery to stare at the body that lay upon my dissection table. How the man I dearly despised appeared innocent while sleeping caused an amusement that I couldn’t exactly explain; it was as if a joke to even think the other innocent, for his actions displayed nothing of it. Awakening Hazama with laughter wasn’t my intention, I desired to place some sort of fear into his heart before beginning my experiment, but in my opinion, laughter was much more satisfying than the emotion another would be experiencing. 

“What--”

The view of his expression was priceless; a rabbit would lose in a competition of fear against it. His face was scrunched up and his eyes wide. Of course, my laughter had woken him up, although I hadn’t thought his reaction to hearing me laugh would frighten him so. Caught in a trap he was expecting eventually, was he? Or perhaps he thought I was joking, that the sick fantasies I would whisper into his ears when he knew me were all rambles of a crazy person? Suppose that it wouldn’t be far from the truth. Leaning down to examine closer, my face covered in a grin, my manners always intact with the British it would be rude of me to halt the greetings with a dear friend.

“A pleasure to see you, ol’--” Interrupted. A shout from Hazama, his upper body struggling to appear bigger and threatening by lifting his upper half. Unfortunately, meagerly did that affect me when it came to our positions.

“Shut your mouth already, Undertaker! How--” He might have lost his composure for only a second before attempting to regain his confidence and appearance; some form of control. It was cute. With his situation, wrapped up on a chair in a horribly lit room reeking with the scent of blood, it was honestly a cute one. “How did you even get to my universe?” Calmer this time, meek in a sense that the room had difficulty to echo unlike any other sound within it. I wished to respond immediately, seeing as this had already gone exactly as planned, however, Hazama spoke once more, adding in the spice I’d forgotten. 

“I’m already tired of your voice, and not to mention you seem all to happy that you’re ruining my plans, or even just my day! As much as I love our heart to hearts, I was done with our little alliance when I got back. Let me out now, your filth is spreading further than just my suit.“ There was a tone within it that brought on a mild headache.

How obnoxious.

“Didn’t I say I would poke and prod at your body? I’m keeping a promise with a old friend. How grand that the twooo of us have met up again. Thank you for making time for me out of your busy schedule!” Ignoring his insecure rant that gave him a sense of false power by running his mouth off, I decided to respond in glee. How happy I was, indeed. “You see, I have other sorts of abilities. We’re not that similar, captain.” 

“I don’t--”

He struggled again to keep his composure, although this time I did not allow him to gain control over himself once more. Placing the palm of my hand across his eyes, I allowed a finger of mine to slowly stroke down his chest then to his stomach, tapping my nails upon it excitedly. While it was going smoothly, I hadn’t expected him to react so strongly from my touch; there may be remembrance from the time I had murdered him. Yet, I was knowledgeable enough in my experience with Hazama that he would never admit the fear that resided inside of him. 

“Shh. Let’s go over what we’ll be doing today.”

Thankfully, any contact with my skin kept him quiet. Thus, I used my other hand to reach for my clipboard of ideas I had for him scribbled upon. “Hmmm.. for today, we’ll be dissecting your body to figure out your powers.. It’ll probably get messy, but I prepared for that.” The palm of my hand felt his eyes open quickly when he heard the implication that some organs would be spilled, mouth opening slightly in hesitation before seeming to realize that he was at my whim either way.

“Undertaker!” My hand moved in irritation on it’s own when his voice hit my ears, the flesh resting around his neck. Nails against a chalk board, his voice was. This caused him to flinch. With every word he spoke, my grip would become tighter, causing for Hazama’s breathing to become panicked. He was panting, and every gasp of air he inhaled brought a sensation of power over me. But still, all he did was speak. All he ever did was talk. One day someone needed to sew that mouth together.

“Okay.. calm down. What else...” A cough. ”is there? I thought.. hh.. you wanted to know about my powers..” A wheeze. ”there shouldn’t be anything else you want from... me. Undertaker...” A whisper of my name under his breath. When he spoke like this, with fear and a need to please in order to live past the time I spent with him without excruciating pain was exactly how I loved the hear his voice. However, allowing him this information would give him an upper hand, and the pleading for help much less realistic.

I loosened my grip, but he seemed too happy with that, thus I placed my clipboard down and wrapped my other hand around his neck, the same pressure as before being added doubling. By the end of this, I desire for my hate to reach him in a way that it’s pleasing only for myself. That he feels nothing but hatred and an scar that will last forever. To me, this was an experiment of sorts, I will be testing my limits and the ones of this monstrosity.

“Seriously.. I’ll do.. anything.” That gave me an idea.

It was obvious from my view that I had a boner, the position of being in complete control with the allure of creating the other into a bizarre doll, all mashed together with my tastes, I couldn’t help it. However, if Hazama could see it at the moment, it only intensified the intentions I had behind my questions.“Hmm.. Then, captain, didn’t you say you hated men who have sex with men? To the point that it makes you physically ill? I wonder if you would still deny having sex with one, even when faced with torture?”

He gagged, and this time it wasn’t from being repeatedly strangled, “You can.. kill me.. a hundred.. I won’t.. suck you off... you fucking nasty..” There were tears in his eyes, the thought repulsing him to the point of puking slightly. I watched his eyes discreetly glance over at the area of my crotch, a shiver shaking his entire body. In a sense, I would say that shiver meant he didn’t mind the idea as much as he believes himself to. When he displays his hatred that strongly, it only leads one to think he’s covering up for his own desires. Hidden desires weren’t able to be ignored forever.

Letting go of his neck, I began to place light, mocking pets to his head. “How rude! Well, I won’t be killing you a hundred times, but I may torture you a hundred times. Every time your little world resets, I will still be here, and I will still find you. Perhaps I will wait a day, or perhaps a different hour, or even the same time as now. I’ll be here, though. Waaaiting for my next moment with you.” I realized I hadn’t done anything for those words to be feared yet besides our last encounter, along with strangulation. There was nothing new to wrap him around my finger, unless if I create it myself. I walked to my spot of tools, deciding to pick up a scalpel first and foremost. It was precise, not too messy in order to make what will be happening next much of a hassle.

“I guess those words don’t have much substance until I do something, right?” Coming back to lean over his body, I brought my hand to his suit, undoing his tie and buttons to his shirt enough to see the beginning of his stomach.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH ME ANYWHERE ELSE WITH THOSE FILTHY HANDS, UNDERTAKER!” Was screamed, the scalpel now in eyesight as it was lifted up to start the procedure. The threats continued as I thinly cut a circle around the middle of his chest, the small piece of skin I received in exchange feeling like a piece of meat more than human flesh. “I WILL MURDER YOU AND NEVER RESET THE TIMELINE. WHO CARES ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES, I WILL DO IT JUST TO GET RID OF YOU, YOU FUCKING FREAK!” I trailed my tool to his stomach now, having already opened his suit and dress shirt fully to reveal it so. Again, I cut a less threatening piece of flesh from him. It wasn’t enough, the threats weren’t what I was looking for. “FUCK... UNDERTAKER, STOP. DON’T CUT IT OPEN, UNDERTAKER.... IF YOU CUT IT OPEN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU.” 

His voice is grating. Every single threat added to my already growing agitation. Dead bodies were easier than this, quiet, lifeless, perfect. Hazama had too much life within him. And that life had to stop.

I stabbed the scalpel into his stomach without warning. Thankfully the blow wasn’t too strong for Hazama to never recover from it, and his regeneration skills were to celebrate at this moment. Being around this man seems to bring me into a blind rage at times, resulting in injury to the other’s person. In response, Hazama gasped for air, his breathing rapid and exaggerated. There was a plea to stop, but it wasn’t loud enough for my ears to hear clearly, nor loud enough to satisfy me.

Again, I stabbed my scalpel into his flesh, the feeling of the tool repetitively entering in and out of his body giving a feel of stabbing a sponge cake. It was addicting, with Hazama’s pleas slowly growing louder.

“OKAY, STOP, STOP, STOP.. stop, stop... stop.. I’ll... fuck.. I’ll suck your disgusting cock. Just.. stop.. I’ll suck it.” He sighed. Face flushed, drool dripping from his mouth and a look of pure relief when I had finally stopped giving off a vibe that he had already done as asked. 

“That’s unexpected of you, captain. Being persuasive really works on you, huh?” 

“Let’s just.. get it over with. I’ll make sure.. ugh..” By his expression, he swallowed back another barf, “it feels fantastic.”

Untying the other from his seat, my hand kept a tight grip on his shoulder to keep him from escaping, I led him to the other side of the room. It was better equipped for my own relaxation; a chair in the corner and my own personal books lined up upon a shelf half-haphazardly. It was a tiny section for the space I called my lab, however I still enjoyed my time doing more than experimenting. Placing the other to kneel on the ground with full force as he struggled to be in some form of control, there was a sound audible enough to be a whine when my hand held his neck in place.

“Now what?” The sound of teeth grinding against each other reached my ears. Leaning down even closer to his head ensued another shiver from Hazama whilst my breathe fanned at his neck. Obviously, there were many things I could have done at that moment, but I had promised him previously that we would be participating in only a blowjob at this very moment. Instead of giving a command, I sighed in his ear, Hazama’s hands reaching for his mouth to cover up the gagging motion coming from his reaction.

“Strip.” There was a sense of intoxication with my words, a demand in a whisper. The lengths I would go for him to admit that he loves what he despises was what I desired. If I told him exactly what I wanted, he’d feign his reaction to get out of it, how cowardly he was in that aspect brought amusement upon me. Touching my chest against his back, I began to assist him in stripping, my nails delicately stroking his chest. Another shiver from him, almost like a surprised jolt from the amount of contact he was receiving.

“I can do it myself.” Honestly, that response was surprising. For him to be willing instead of forced released a chuckle from me, a sound of mischievous appeasement. Attempting to regain my composure was difficult when he actually agreed with me, the uncharacteristic act so strangely hilarious. “Stop touching me.” Without seeing his face the entire time, I stared him down while he undressed slowly, keeping at least one hand on his neck. Even then, I knew his face was completely red and his frown grew with each article of clothing he took off. What an embarrassed rabbit, so sweetly obeying without objecting. More like a dog than anything, hm?

Eventually, he finished, the last piece of clothing being his underwear. Clothing out of the way, I began to tie his arms to his back, and adding an extra piece of rope around his neck to act like a collar, a length of that rope being held in my hand like a leash. While he was on his knees, fully exposed I sat upon my chair. Leaning my elbow on the chair in a bored manner, I continued to stare down upon my specimen with a smirk. As amusing it was that he now knelt down to participate in with what he hates the most, the idea of a blowjob was a boring one in general.

Tugging on the end of the rope, I forced his face to come closer to my crotch. His eyes were shadowed, yet I could still see them glaring me down. I tugged again, causing him to instead stare at my crotch. I’m surprised how quickly he was accepting the idea that giving me a blowjob wouldn’t be too difficult to do in comparison to what else I could have him live through instead. Then again, there was something about his neck that let out an obedience from him. Trauma from getting his head cut off from our last fight would be the reason, I assumed, which was why I placed a rope around his neck.

Despite my treatment of him and all he’s endured by now, he was seething. But a hard enough pull had him slowly warming up to the idea. “This is disgusting.” I pull. “I see where your scythe came from. Compensating much?” I pull. “I think I’d rather get tortured than suck your ancient dick.” I pull. “Has it even gotten washed? How many diseases have been built up on it?” Obnoxious.

I pulled on the rope again, this time using my heel, as well, to kick Hazama hard on the stomach. I held the rope tightly in place so that he’d be stuck while he endured a repetition of kicks, fast and hard enough for his regeneration to have a difficult time catching up. Once I finished, I kept my shoe on his crotch, adding pressure down on the area to make him silent. “Oops, sorry, captain. With all your buzzing, I mistook you for some kind of insect. I don’t do well with annoying insects, you see... you’re no exception. Now start.” A groan and he placed his lips against my dick, and with it covered my erection with his mouth.

Every now and then his gag reflect would kick in, his throat pulsing every time he’d have to move his mouth at all. He was being honest when he said it would feel fantastic, perhaps thinking if he were to please me enough I would let him go without much else happening. His tongue slid from the bottom to the top, and in that movement I allowed myself to let out a raspy moan. After my audible pleasure with his actions, my foot felt his crotch heighten, an erection growing upon my voice. “As much as I’m enjoying this, from the looks of it, you are too. I thought you didn’t like men, Hazama?” Aggressively did he try to pull away from my dick, and instead of succeeding being tugged back in by the rope.

“Gfo fufk yourulfh..” Was mumbled, the captain displeased with me having the knowledge of his erection, more than likely. In return for my behavior and forcing him back, there came a stinging sensation from my crotch; he was biting down on it as hard as he could in retaliation. If anything, he had only made me more aroused, although he wouldn’t go unpunished for this disobedience. Leaning down and taking his hair into my hand, I lifted his head up enough for him to be able to see my face. 

“Maybe I will go further than I thought. Real scientists don’t listen to the pleas of their experimentation rat, do they? How are you any different, Hazama?” He bit down, the blood that now filled his mouth due to the impact leaving Hazama to panic and wildly move his head to spit the taste out of his mouth. I allowed him this action, the man still on his knees while spitting out whatever disgusted him. Keeping the leash in my hand, I stood up and adjusted my pants to lift them back over my crotch. No sooner after that motion did I place my heel onto his shoulder, kicking the other down to lay on the floor and pinning him there. “I apologize but no mere lab rat can get away with that.”

“UNDERTAKER! I DID WHAT YOU WANT--” Interrupted with a heave, he swallowed down another barf, the shouting starting up immediately after. “WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED? THERE SHOULDN’T BE ANYTHING ELSE A SICK FREAK LIKE YOU NEEDS BESIDES BEING LOCKED UP!” He had such an annoying voice.

Sigh.

“An apology.” My eyes stared down with at least some compassion. False hope for the man was all I could give, and crushing his hopes seemed the utmost exciting. It was difficult for the other man to apologize, there may not have been any form of sincere apology he’s ever done in the entirety of his life. Today would be no different; he was a man of deceit, in no way would he speak in confidence an apology.

“What the fuck? ... an apology?” He seemed shocked, his squirming being put to a halt and his voice calming down. Still, he didn’t have a look of desperation on his face. Flipping open my coat, I pulled my scythe from the cloth, and hovered the side of the sickle above Hazama’s face.

“Yesssss. An apology does wonders, you know. So many people think they haven’t done any wrong until finally the other person has finally had enough and, while not always, the end results in the position you’re in.”

“I’m.. sorry, Undertaker. You know, we could be real good friends if we don’t keep forcing each other to do things. You.. and me.. you could be part of the plans for what I have for this world. You can do whatever you want.. I’ll even give you special privileges to beat up Ragna. Don’t you remember that tool? He would give you one of those laughs you’re after. What do you say? Another partnership?” What a lie. There never would be a time he was sincere unless his neck was covered in marks that came directly from my hand.

Using my other foot to stomp on his dick resulting in a groan from Hazama, I sneered down at him. “I was done with our little alliance when I came back to my world.” His words thrown back to him from the start of our little time together. It was surely sweet to watch his face turn into some form of grotesque horror when he realized no matter what he said he wasn’t leaving without more pain than he could handle without breaking. “Since I never finished earlier, we’ll just do that now and then proceed with the dissection later.”

Turning the other over and holding him up so that his knees were on the floor and his head rested upon it as well, I grinned. The position he was in was hilarious; for his pride would never allow it unless forced to. “You like being controlled though. To lose all that you built up one day and for someone to take over. You haven’t really been fighting me. None of those special little powers of yours, and every shiver that goes through your body when I touch you hasn’t be ignored.” I caressed my hands down his bare chest to his hips, “But I’m the only one able to do that. For some reason you weren’t surprised when I came to your world even though it should be impossible. Were you hoping one day I do after our fight? That’s where we left off at, and you knew I wasn’t done with you.”

I hummed while I slid my pants down just enough. Grabbing the rope with one hand and Hazama’s hip with the other, I closed my eyes in thought. “It’s just that.. hmmm.. you, Hazama, can’t do a single thing. You’ve lost all control. And now I have it. Isn’t that a bit funny?”

His pants increased, the volumes growing louder and louder. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Shut your mouth.” Aggressively did I penetrate his insides, pushing with a force that humans wouldn’t be able to stand without being killed. But Hazama was no human, and even so it would hurt him and pleasure him enough that he would be begging for mercy. With each thrust, he’d cry out for me to stop, and each plea was music to my ears. When I would stop, he’d beg for me to do it again, unsatisfied with the fact that he hasn’t ejaculated and had been pounded enough to arouse him to the point of breaking. I thrust into him again, hitting hard and adding extra force upon the leash that was tied around the other’s neck, causing Hazama’s to pant and moan and beg for it to both end and continue.

“Don’t stop..” A wheeze, “Keep going until I’m done. Fuck.. this is so fucking... so fucking gross..” A loud moan was heard after, and the sound was music to my ears. Not because it aroused me, but because it meant that he loved what he hated at this very moment. He didn’t see me as the undertaker right now, but as someone who had absolute control of him; a being he had never experienced before in his life. There was a mental blanket on me, pretending I was his every fantasy. I wasn’t Undertaker, I was a man he might have had a wet dream about here and there, one that was stronger, twisted, and filled his desires without introducing the word love. Someone he thought could never exist because of his overconfidence and felt safe to think about; aroused him to think about because the fantasy appealed to him more than the reality.

However, I am the man he hates in reality and adores in fantasy. 

“Why.. did you stop?” Was asked meekly when I pulled my cock out, his head turning from the floor to stare at me, only to be stopped when I walked over and stepped on his head with my heel. But I kept quiet. This obedience he displayed aroused me more than I thought it would, and all I desired to do was continue to make a mockery of him than to start with my dissections any time soon. Grabbing a handful of the rope that tied his arms together, I picked him up through it and took a few steps to my experimentation table. Slamming him into the table, a groan from him was let out upon contact, more than likely crushing at least a single rib. There was no complaint about it, only a few groans and his knees bending with the pain while his head laid on the table for comfort. 

Pinned with his front leaning over the table in both agony and pleasure, I placed myself against his body, my thumb rubbing circles around his crotch. My erection stuck against his bottom, keeping close enough to push him over the edge. “Why does it matter that I stopped, Hazama?”

“Because it..” He was struggling for words, struggling to admit that this twisted situation actually made him feel good. Using my free hand to grab the blindfold he originally came in with, I stopped rubbing his erection to cover his eyes with the cloth. While he wasn’t going to accept that I was the one doing it, he would accept that his man of fantasy was real if he couldn’t see me. 

Now that he was blindfolded and my hands were free, I went ahead and began to pump his length with my hands. “Because it.. what?” I whispered, my voice filled with a fake dose of seduction. Playing this part of his fantasy was interesting, and a bit exotic. But to be caught up completely with my experiment without the blood and gore and with only sex, it was beginning to bore my sexual desires.

“It’s the best sex I’ve ever had.” Was moaned, Hazama banging his forehead against the table as his own self-inflicted punishment for saying such a thing while having sex with a man.

“I thought you didn’t like men. Do you love it when I do you, Hazama? Or when I beat you?” I pumped his dick again, more aggressive than last time, Hazama wheezing in a small amount of air in response. Still, he shook his head at my claims. “If you don’t like it, then I won’t continue.”

Immediately, he jolted from his spot, the pain of his slowly healing rib pushing him back down to have his forehead propping his face from completely resting on the table. It was silent for a moment, and I had stopped my rhythmic movements in await for his response. He began talking, quiet at first, before seeming to have a confidence that normally would be in his tone, but less peeved and more compliant. “I don’t hate it. I love it... I love it when you’re fucking me, if you need to know so much about how I feel when all you’ve done is force me into positions you like. Now that we’re on that topic, don’t treat me like a little girl that can’t handle a good fuck and hit me harder.” 

He sighed in relief. “There’s a way to make this... better and it’s just.. to fuck. Me. Harder.”

It was the all so funny. It was almost like an accomplishment to make the world’s most proudest man beg for sex, beg to be penetrated by the man he hated most. Giving into his demands, I held his hips with both my hands, getting into a position to satisfy what he wanted. “Despite acting like you’re in control again, you want me to do it harder? Such a cute little dog.” I chuckled, no sooner slipping my cock into him and sliding it in and out with a force that would be used to fight than to have sex. It physically pained Hazama, I knew, but his loud moans told for the pleasure it gave him. Even I allowed a few moans from myself slip.

He arched his back and rocked his hips whenever he had the strength to in order to maximize his own excitement. At moments he would seem to lay there limply, moans being the only indication that he was alive. I enjoy these times the most. Unfortunately, moans and thrusts got boring after all, despite the way that Hazama enjoyed the abuse that came along with it. Scanning my eyes around the room, I laid them upon the scalpel I used along with the set of other ones near it. An idea it gave me, one I would find pleasure in. For Hazama, I wasn’t sure, although the man’s fantasies had already consisted of being stabbed, stepped on and forced to participate in homosexual sex, it wouldn’t be difficult to imagine he wouldn’t mind it.

Taking my cock from his body, a whine was let out from the other. “Done already? You don’t have that little of energy, do you? .. We could always do something else while having sex.” How thoughtful of him. Ending the events of the now seemed to bring distraught to him. Turning him over so that he stood while leaning against the table, I held his chin in my hand. He was frowning and the expression on his face seemed fearful, as far as I could tell without seeing his eyes. I gave a chuckle, leaning my lips slightly hovering over his. “Don’t tease me. Are you going to continue or not?”

“I’m not teasing, I’m thinking.” Kissing him for a brief moment, I spoke again. “There are plenty of things we could do.” I was getting tired of his body and fascinated with his mouth. With everything that has happened so far, it hadn’t been touch at all. Yet, I despised his mouth the most. I continued to suck on his lower lip while I planned out exactly what I wanted to do. Boredom leading me to use my tongue to lick his lips, feeling his body shiver at the contact. Instead of going further, he leaned away.

Yes, he doesn’t like anything too sweet.

“Gosh, you can’t just choose one? Kissing you won’t keep my boner here forever.” What a mouth on him he has. In my opinion, the attitude he had now was an in between; his usual obnoxious personality mixed together with the same neediness that I had forced him into.

“Keep walking until you meet a wall and stay there.” He raised an eyebrow and began his walk towards it, having strained limps with every step he took. Whilst he did so, I had to gather up the tools that would assist in the climax. 

Leaning over the examination table, I plucked four scalpels from their original spot with glee. I’m satisfied enough that he got into the position I wanted when I glanced back to his spot. Standing above him once more, I crouched down for my toes to hold me up and my elbows perched on my knees. I stared for a moment, Hazama refusing to give me the time of day as he focused on his wounds. Or, more likely, he might not have even noticed that I’ve arrived yet. “It’s time to play now, are you ready?”

“Just do it.” 

“Hmm.. heeere goes it.” Stabbing a single scalpel into his stomach as I had done earlier, I sliced it down to his crouch, applying enough force to cut him open. The unexpected screams erupting from Hazama gave me great pleasure, giving a jolt to my body and a frenzied stab to make sure he’d be cut open enough to show his organs. The smirk upon my face was of the norm, it wasn’t much different than my reaction to the bizarre dolls, but the humanistic screams of agony echoing throughout the room brought a shiver down my spine. Blood stained my inner hands, the pink organs in his stomach smearing pieces of itself upon my palms.

Before allowing his regeneration to sew his body back up again, I took my scalpels and lunged each one through the opening flaps to his stomach and pinned the flaps against his still attached skin in order for them to be put aside and out of the way. With each flap of flesh abused by my scalpels, a scream would accompany it. As lovely as his pain, I’m starting to gain a headache from his shrill screaming. It wouldn’t be ending any time soon, and the only solution to it would be sewing his mouth close as I had suggested to myself before. However, my stitching skills would be put to waste by the time the reset happens. There was no use to it.

Instead, I decided on shoving my tongue inside of his mouth to keep him from increasing my headache with such inconsideration. Along with my tongue, I also shoved my hand inside of his stomach, stroking his bones then sliding my hand to his intestines, twiddling one of the strings between my figures. With each pull I did when I became bored of my twiddling, Hazama would bite down on my tongue. That didn’t bother me, what I found to bother me with the situation the two of us were now in was the beating of his heart that increased and decreased with every squeeze that I did to his organs.

I suppose the end would be fantastic if he were to die. His body and state of mind now couldn’t be recycled for the real experiment. Another painful sensation to my tongue as I placed a scalpel to his heart, no sooner ascending it to violently strike through his chest. Throwing the scalpel aside and placing my hands into the walls of his chest flab, I ripped them apart for better access. With the beat of his heart in my palm and the liquid that emitted from every part of his examined body dripping down my wrist I stopped for a moment. Using my free hand I wrapped my fingers around his blindfold and took it off, my head leaning away from his face in order for him to have a good look of my eyes.

Grinning, my hand squeezed threateningly again.

“Wait-- Undertaker!”

How satisfying.

\--

He struggled, the restraints he was once placed in keeping him from moving from the examination table again. Instead of the meeting that had happened before the reset, the man’s mouth was sewn shut and he couldn’t speak. The scene was exactly the same, although the silence that now settled the room was a pleasant one. I don’t know why Hazama would wish for the world not to reset anymore when there was more to do without thinking you’re wasting away your days and able to restart when the day didn’t go exactly as planned.

I leaned over Hazama, a smile full of pity upon my face with another scalpel held to his cheek.

“A pleasure to see you once again, captain. It’s time for the dissection.”


End file.
